


Somniloquy

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: Mamoru frowned in his sleep, pulled from his dreams by a soft voice. He slowly opened his eyes, listening intently to the mumblings coming from behind him, and smiled. One-shot written for FloraOne's Smutember 2020 on tumblr.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Somniloquy

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! I wrote this lovely piece of smut for FloraOne’s Smutember on tumblr! I’m so excited to read everyone else’s stories this month! For the first week, I chose the prompt “You Talk in Your Sleep.” 

As always, thank you to my beta and bestest friend, Beej88, for going over this for me. She is the greatest! And thanks to all my friends who egged me on through this. 

Hope you enjoy! 

oOo

Mamoru frowned in his sleep, pulled from his dreams by a soft voice. He slowly opened his eyes, listening intently to the mumblings coming from behind him, and smiled. Taking extra care not to wake her, he rolled over, facing Usagi, who was sleeping on her back, her hair a mess, and her mouth hanging open. He watched her for a few minutes, marveling at how someone could be so beautiful, even with a small line of drool running down her cheek. 

She huffed in her sleep, her face scrunching up in anger, and his eyes widened when he heard a harsh “Mamoru- _baka_ ” slip through her stupor. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he was vaulted back to their younger days of Mamoru-baka and Odango Atama. They hadn’t called each other those names in a long time, but obviously his younger self was currently making an aggravating appearance in her dreams.

His eyes raked over her, and he wasn’t surprised in the least when his boxers became a little tighter. The white tank top she was wearing with her pink pajama shorts was riding up, exposing a tantalizing view of creamy white skin. His breath hitched, and he licked his lips, running his fingertips in the gentlest of caresses over the soft curve of her abdomen. 

“Baka,” she murmured, and he stopped, shifting his eyes back to her face just in time to watch as the annoyed pout, that she’d often graced him with when they’d first met, cross her features once again. “...stupid...stuck in a book...nerd...,” she muttered, and his eyes widened again. Nerd, was he? 

He stifled a laugh as he slipped his hand into her shorts, running his fingers across her panties. Her lips parted slightly, and he leaned down to her ear. “With test grades like those, maybe you should have your nose in a book, too,” he teased, remembering quite clearly some of his quips he used to throw at her. 

Her breathing picked up, and her face scrunched. He could feel her getting wet beneath his finger as she started moving her hips in tandem with his hand, making little noises under her breath that turned him on to no end. He licked his lips, his breathing hitching slightly, as he swept her panties to the side, slipping a finger inside of her. He stopped for a moment, watching as she started squirming beneath him, clearly wanting more. He smirked, thoroughly enjoying this silent torture as he slipped his finger back in again, making sure to keep it just between her folds, resisting the temptation to push inside. 

“I’d rather have a life,” she began loudly, clearly fully awake now, though she kept her eyes closed, long lashes rustling across the tops of flushed cheeks, “than be stuck reading endless books until I die.” A smirk slowly curled onto plump, kissable lips, and she was clearly impressed with herself for her snippy comeback. 

Mamoru’s jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. Odango was definitely back in full swing, and it was high time he taught her a lesson. Without a word, he plunged his finger inside, earning a gasp of pleasure as her eyes finally flew open, and her body arched to meet him. 

“That wasn’t very nice, _Odango,_ ” he teased, bending down to hiss the words in her ear as he moved his finger in and out of her in a slow, torturous pace. 

“You….. _*gasp*_....started….it...ah!” 

She moaned, her body moving in time with his hand. He watched, with a grin, as her face twisted up in pleasure. He was incredibly turned on, and his breath quickened as his eyes greedily raked over the tantalizing curves of her writhing body. 

“Do I ever start anything?” he asked playfully. She barked out a laugh of disbelief, making him chuckle. He brought his thumb into play, rubbing it against her clit. “ _You_ started this, Odango Atama.” She moaned loudly, gripping his hand to make sure he didn’t stop, and it turned him on even more. “Calling me names in your sleep.” He moved his hand in time with his words. “Baka.” _Thrust._ “Nerd.” _Thrust._

With each thrust, she gasped. “ You _are_ a nerd!” She cried out, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting close. With a smirk, he stopped, holding his fingers in place. She bucked her hips, trying to get him to keep going, but he held firm. “Mamo-chaaaan,” she whined, and he chuckled again. 

“Oh, _now_ I’m Mamo-chan again, huh?” he grinned, and she wriggled her hips again, desperately trying to force his hand to move. “What happened to Mamoru- _baka_?” 

She growled. God help him; she actually growled. “You _are_ being a baka, _baka_!” And before he could say anything, she pressed her palms against his chest, forcefully shoving him onto his back, and his fingers slipped from her with the force of her push. He watched, breath caught in his throat, as she quickly removed her bottoms and climbed on top of him, her messy blonde hair fanning around her perfect heart-shaped face. Her gorgeous blue eyes, angry and full of fire, bore into him, and he couldn’t breathe. 

_She was beautiful._

“You were mean to me in my dream,” she growled out, frustration and anger lacing her voice as she jerked at his boxers, yanking them off, throwing them over the side of the bed. He hissed as the cold air swept over him. “You’re being mean to me now.” His hands immediately went to her waist to steady her as she positioned herself above him, his hard-on poised right at her entrance. 

With both hands on either side of his head, she leaned down, her hot breath pooling in his ear, making him harder than he ever thought he could be. “You deserve more than a test paper thrown at your head,” she whispered, her tone sultry and filled with promise. Then she dropped, impaling herself on him as she threw her head back in pleasure. 

He couldn’t help it. The neighbors probably heard the strangled cry that erupted from his lips. Even though he’d been teasing and pleasing her, the anticipation had been killing him, and the intensity of finally being buried inside her rocked him to his core. 

She didn’t move, taking her time to tease _him_ now. Slowly she sat back up, her hands moving to his chest to help her keep balance. He could feel her pulsing around him, tightening her muscles the way she knew he liked, and he gritted his teeth, using all his willpower to keep from thrusting up into her more deeply. He’d been in control with his fingers before. Now it was her turn. 

She bit her lip, and he groaned. She knew how much that turned him on. This really was payback. Keeping one hand planted firmly on his chest and moving the other beside his head, she leaned back over, slowly rolling her hips into him. He grunted, his fingers digging into her sides as he tried to his best to keep a grip on himself; much like the way _she_ was gripping him. 

“What’s the matter?” she giggled, rolling her hips again, pulling him deeper into her. He sucked in a breath, feeling himself twitch inside her. He needed more, and she knew it. She slid her palm up his chest, exploring his taut muscles with her soft fingertips, and he almost couldn’t take it anymore. “Those books aren’t really helping so much now, are they, _baka?”_

That was it. The dam broke. In one fluid motion, he rolled them over, and a laugh escaped her lips as she hit the mattress beneath him. Without a word, because his need overrode his ability to speak, he pulled out just to the tip and slammed back in, earning a cry from both of them. He grabbed her hip, hiking it up around his waist as she wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck. Breathless, heart pounding in his chest, he pushed in again as his lips crushed to hers, swallowing her moan. 

As his lips trailed down her jawline and onto her neck, she raised one hand above her, gripping the headboard to give herself leverage as she moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her other hand still tangled tightly in his hair, pulling slightly every time he pushed into her. 

“Mamo-chan,” she cried out, egging him on as he grabbed one leg, pushing her knee to her chest, sending him deeper still, her other leg gripping his waist. 

He was almost there, and he could tell by the way her muscles tightened around him and the way she was moaning in his ear that she was too. He dropped a hand down to her clit, rubbing it in circles, the way he knew she loved. It sent her over the edge, and she gasped, her whole body tightening beneath him as she cried out his name. 

After a few more thrusts, he came, too, a harsh _“fuck”_ falling from his lips as his forehead dropped to her shoulder, his forearms next to her head to hold himself up and keep from crushing her. For a few moments, neither said anything; only their breathing echoed off their bedroom walls. 

Her hands started tracing the muscles on his back, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the tenderness of her touch. “I should talk in my sleep more often,” she giggled. He grinned, lazily lifting his head to look down at her. 

“You talk in your sleep every night, Usako,” he said, gently pulling a strand of hair that was stuck to her cheek, sweeping it behind her ear. “I just usually can’t understand you. Tonight, though,” he leaned down, brushing a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, “I got the gist.” 

A blush spread across her cheeks, and he chuckled. Reluctantly, he rolled to lay next to her, pulling out of her as he did, eliciting a groan of protest from her lips. But she curled into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

“I’m going to be so tired for work in the morning, _baka,_ ” she teased, her fingers tracing designs on his chest. 

He chuckled. “Then go to sleep, _Odango_ ,” he grinned. “And no more talking in your sleep.” 

End 

oOo 

I hope you enjoyed this! I’m working on Week 2 now. I won’t tell you the prompt I picked for that one. Where’s the fun in that? If you liked this, please leave me a little review letting me know! It helps give me motivation to finish the next one. 😉 


End file.
